Office Visit
by Stick97
Summary: Molly knows she has to convince Ginny's father to see her way, and takes a trip to his workplace to get the job done. Apologies in advance...


**Yeeesh!** I need to stay off the forums...

Blame Vern for this one. I was trying to be a good little writer and work on the next chapter of The Unmentionables, and he had to throw this out there...

In the slightly modified words of Sergeant Schultz from Hogan's Heroes (which I also don't own):

"I own nothing, I hear nothing, I see nothing, I know nothing! **Nothing!**"

* * *

Molly was at her wit's end. She had tried everything she knew to pair off Harry and her darling daughter. Every potion she had tried had failed, and Ginny playing the jealousy card had no results.

She knew she had no recourse.

She would have to deal with the girl's father.

He was her only hope.

He was the only one who could negotiate a betrothal on behalf of Ginny, and it had to be soon.

The little Mudblood was spending entirely too much time with her future son-in-law Harry, and not learning to cook and tend to the house. She needed to put away those silly books and learn to be a proper house-witch for her precious Ronniekins.

She knew it would take a great deal of convincing, but then she was an expert at that. After all, it had led to Ginny's birth. She prepared a basket of goodies, and chose her outfit with care. Once suitably prepared, she gave herself one final look in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

With her destination firmly in mind, she spun in place, apparating to Ginny's father's workplace. After traveling down into the bowels of the building, she found herself in front of his door. She shook her head in disgust. He was such a great man, it was simply criminal how unappreciated he was!

She steeled her spine, straightened her outfit, and proceeded to knock on the door.

She heard her lover's firm voice granting entry and she felt a tingle of excitement.

Merlin, but the man had always been able to get her going! Was it any surprise she hadn't been able to tell him no after giving him his first son to continue the line? She had originally thought once would be enough, but he was simply insatiable. Finally, after Ginny was born, they knew they could not afford any more children. She had been on the potion ever since, but they still had torrid sessions to slake their dark lusts.

One of her favorite times had been in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place while her children were all upstairs. He had swept in before the Order meeting, straight from work and proceeded to bugger her right on the kitchen table.

When Ronnikens had commented on the superior taste of the bacon the next morning, she had barely been able to control her blushing.

Kreacher's comments about filthy blood traitors and half bloods disgracing his Mistress' precious kitchen had nearly caused her knees to buckle in sinful delight.

As Molly looked about the office, she clucked in disapproval. She really wished he would let her decorate. It was so dark and dreary in here!

"What are you doing here Molly? You know I am not supposed to have visitors!" said her man.

"Silly, we need to talk, but first, I brought something to ease your hunger!" laughed Molly.

With that, she opened the basket, filled to the brim with whips, chains, and assorted sex toys. She smirked at his gasp, before whipping off her traveling cloak to reveal her heavily altered Gryffindor Head Girl Costume. His hiss of approval made liquid warmth pool at her center. She reached down, languidly stroking the strap-on dangling below her far shorter than regulation pleated skirt.

"Blast Woman! You know what that costume does to me!" he hissed, running his hands through his hair in anticipation.

She smirked, she knew his tastes, and exactly how to push his buttons. He was simply moldable ooze in her capable hands.

After all, Lily was not the only Redhead out there!

"Come along Sevvie! We need to negotiate how you will present your daughter's betrothal contract!" giggled Molly.

*shiver*

* * *

A/N:

yeah, I can't write any more of that. I need some 5 star smut to get those mental images out of my poor traumatized head. Be glad I stopped when I did.

I always thought that Molly was one of the most offensive characters in the book. She is a Harpy of the first order, and I still think she was love potioning Harry and Hermione. I actually think her and Snape are a believable pairing. They both live in their own twisted reality, and seem to think that potioning someone is perfectly acceptable.

Sorry for the blindsiding, but after someone (**Koff!** helenapur! **Kaff!**) put up a horrible, horrible little bit about how Dobby _really_ won his freedom? All bets are off.

Admit it, there were some of you who thought it was Arthur she was going to meet didn't you?

At any rate, the offending comment came from the misnapes file over on HermansTumbledweeds and a discussion on S&M.

"Now you mention it, could also mean Snape and Molly... eeeeewwwwwwww.

V "

which followed up with:

"I've long wondered if there was some really twisted and demented mind out there with the audacity to write a really gruesome horror tale about the two of them... And no, even I am not that bad... at least not yet.

vern "

I mean, c'mon!

How am I supposed to resist a challenge like that?

I would really appreciate some reviews, especially if they gave me some suggestions of good Fleur/Harry or just good versions of Fleur speaking. I need to scrub my brain pan out...


End file.
